Silver Moon
by I'mNotPayingAttention
Summary: This is a rewrite to ITHITL cause it was nooby.Chapter 1 is originally from ITHITL but was needed how many tiems will I say that? and still has:ShunXAlice starting 3rd chap ,DanXJulie,2x OcxOc.I promise this story isn't revolving around me or Ange mostly
1. Chapter 1

**So since 'Insert Title here,I'm too lazy' failed epically,I'm rewriting it here,called Silver Moon cause it's the best band name I can think of.**

**Do not read 'Insert Title Here,I'm to lazy'unless you want to read chapter one and two to see what happened before all this.**

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING,GET A LIFE!!**

**This chapter is originally from 'Insert Title here,I'm to lazy'cause I felt it was needed.**

* * *

* In Malibu,'cause I don't know any other Californian city,geography isn't a strong point *

A brunette was playing some DS game while A boy with black hair was reading something.

"Can you believe it,Dan,someone broke Klaus's mouth---"Shun said only to be interupted.

"YES!!YES!!I BEAT THE GAME!!"Dan yelled,then said,"I mean...bummer....tha's horible...Wanna pet my Igauna?"He said,trying to find the right thing to say."He talks to me."

"No."Shun said.

Then some dude came out of the circaphous**(A.N:Did I even spell that right?)**behind them."Dude,Bob said that we're gettin' a new band member!"

"YES!!"Dan cheered,followed by several stares,"Uh...I beat...the game..again..."he said and started doin' a victory dance."The game has been beaten."He sang."Wai',I thought his name was ."

"Fine, said we're gettin' a new band member."Jordan said.

"Alrigh',And when says it,it goes."Dan replied.

"Dude,I love ."Jordan agreed sitting down on the couch**.(A.N:He's sayin' Bob,not Boob.)**

* somewhere miles a way *

'I am Booooooooooooooooooob,I'm canadian,lalallalalallalalalala,eh.' thought.

* back in Malibu *

A short migit with blonde hair came in,"* says it's time for you guys to rehearse for tomorrow."

"Wha' 'bout Klaus?"Dan asked.

"Who cares?"Jordan asked.

"None of us,apperently."Shun calmly added,already leaving.

* In the Studios in Malibu,not the Studios in Gainsville,Do with the lyrics what you will,I'm trying to just get teh bakugan peoples in this *

Come on, guys, tell me what we're doing  
We hang around when we could be all over the place  
The sun is shinin', just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hall and show the world our face

It's Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going home  
And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you

_While trying to turn something up,Marucho turned the wrong thing and they sounded like imagining Shun singing like a chipmunk,it's hilarious._

Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights  
And the moon is so bright from above  
Skateboard here's all right  
So pull on up, everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
We got the party with us, we got the party with us

_Dan,being the genious that he is,finally realised that he sounded like a chipmunk,so he also started to singal him._

Radio, let me be a DJ  
I'll turn you up, keep us moving 'til we're on a roll  
Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
And letting go, everybody here's gotta soul

It's Friday and there's nowhere to be  
We're kicking it together, it's so good to be free  
We got each other and that's all we need  
The rest is up to you and me

Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights  
And the moon is so bright from above  
Skateboard here's all right  
So pull on up, everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
We got the party with us  
We got the party, we got the party

_Marucho and quickly push random buttons and begin to make everything calls in someone to help and then gets socked by his earphone._

Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer  
That nothing can stand in our way today  
Let's find a place to play

Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights  
And the moon is so bright from above  
Skateboard here's all right  
So pull on up, everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows, we got the party with us

Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights  
And the moon is so bright from above  
(We got the party with us)  
Skateboard here's all right  
So pull on up, everyone is waiting for us

_Help finally arrives and they solve the problem after about thirty seconds._

Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows

We got the party, we got the party  
We got the party, we got the party with us  
We got the party with us

"That was...." tried to think of the words," Shun,it was jus' funny watchin' you sing like a chipmunk."He luaghed.

"Well,Shun,Thank goodness Booooooooooooooooooooob wasn' here or you'd never hear the end of it."Dan said.

"Good old ."Marucho whispered.

* with Boooooooooooooooooooooob *

"Well,what are you waitin' for?Sing boy!"Boooooooooooooooooooooob said.

"Right',I'mma sing Life Stlye of the Rich and Famous by Good Charlotte."I said.

Awaiting for the right time,I slowly began to tap my foot.

Y'a only see it on TV  
Or read it in the magazines  
Celebrities that want sympathy  
All they do is p*ss and moan  
Inside the rolling stone  
Talkin' about how hard life can be

I'd like to see them spend a week  
Livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they fall  
(they would fall, fall)

_I looked at the dude who was nodding his head with a small smile across his Angel who was just plain out dancing like a robotic egyptian doing the conga while lit on fire with a Toadile flare to it and add some rap stlye to ,don't ask._

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them

Well did you know when you were famous you could kill your wife  
And there's no such thing as 25 to life  
As long as you've got the cash, to pay for Cochran  
And did you know if you were caught and you were smokin' crack  
McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back  
You could always just run for mayor of D.C.

_Kill your wife?Whatever suits your crazy ,a boat in a suit,that would be would be like a lawyer and a boat in one and we could all go to court on a yacht._

_Someone had called Angel._

I'd like to see them spend a week  
Livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they fall  
They would fall

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them (rob them)  
(They would fall, they would fall)

_Now I want to rob my sister's ice cream closet.I wonder if its melted by now._

_Angel looked like she was talking about something interesting._

_Soon I started to think what life in Hollywood with people like Dan Kuso,Shun Kazami,and all the other famous people would be like.I sang with my whole heart and started to dance._

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
You got so many problems  
Think I could solve them

Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
We'll take your clothes, cash, cars, and homes just stop complainin'  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous

'So how was that?Wai',I should say that out lod'I thought,"How was-OW!"the mic went they turned it off,I asked again,"How was tha'?"while rubbing my ,that was my good ear,now I'll have to use my other good ear and my other good ear isn't as good as my really good ear.

"That was good."

"Are you kiddin'?!"Angel asked,making me frown"THAT WAS SO B-AWESOME,YOU ROCKED!!No,not you,I don' even know ,I SAID I WON' GIVE YOU A BUTT MASSAGE!!"Angel yelled in her cell.

Interesting.I want nothing to do with it.

"Anyway,"he said,"I'm Boooooooooooooooooooooob."

"Your name is Bob?"I asked.

"No,It's ."Angel said,"No,I don' give butt even if I get to feel your head.I don' care if it's shiny!"

Poor that!

"Congratzulations,you're in the ....hehe..Silver Klaus's,"not if they don't cahnge the name,I'm not.

"Yes,we're goin' to hollywood!"Angel hugged me and then put her cell to my ear so I could listen to the dude with the shiny head's butt problems.

"I don' care!"I yelled to him.

"Wait,What?"He asked shocked.

"Not you,the dude with the shiny head."I replied.

"I can't believe this."Angel said.

"Oh...Sorry...You can't go to Hollywood,only Aaron...can..."he said.

"But...what?"She asked,"No way,Aaron's my brother,he's my best friend,I can't be here without him..."She said.

"Yeah,"I agreed,"Angel and I are a team."

"No, dream is to be a musician."She said after a while,"I can live without you for a while."She said and waled out of the way...................

* In Malibu *

"Alright,it's Klaus is better Aaron Sanders is your new band member." said,showing a picture of Aaron.

* later that night,In Gainsvill *

Sadly,I packed away a lot of very last thing I packed was that picture Nigel,this dude who blackmailed me,took of me and her being bestfriends.

I picked the heavy bag up and heard my sister convincing( mum into letting this sighed,so did ment I really had to leave Angel behind while I go to Malibu.

Atleast I would meat Shun and Dan?

**To be Continued**

* * *

**For the thousandth time,Originally from 'Insert title here,I'm to lazy.'**

**Oh...And Flamers,your flames your gonna flame,at least be better at it otherwise your making me more hyper about this stuff which makes it sound more like a 5 year old wrote it and less like a 14 year old.**


	2. Short Chapter

**It's like flamers don't get that they're wasting their time with me.I got 3 ways of describing it:**

**1.I'm too stubborn**

**2.I'm trying to get better and have fun,not write like a pro and get money.**

**3.I'm also too stupid,there,I admit it.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.I'm making this for me and the people who want to read you're not one of those people,go read something you'll my writing is bad:help me with were I could improve,tell me what I need(other then a plot,I have a plot,I just need to be in the right mood to get to many stories do you see that have all the action and important stuff in only one chapter?),give me ideas(other then get a job and a hobby and quit,I already know I need the first one,my hobby is music,and I'm too stubborn to give up when I have room for improvement.),and give constructive ,I ruined my disclaimer.**

**Warnings:Poor attempted humour and me trying to learn how to be an author,meaning I'M GONNA MAKE FREAKIN' MISTAKES!!!Spelling mistakes and may be Klaus bashing,sorry for you guys who don't like last thing,it doesn't seem like it has a plot 'cause I'm introducing everything.**

* * *

* A few days later,No one's P.O.V.,in Malibu *

Aaron and Booooooooooooooooooooob,but you can call him Bob for short,walked through the halls of a hotel- like were records all over the walls,some posters,and it was all clearly Bob's face was a small grin,however,on Aaron's face was a solemn frown.

He may have been looking foward to meeting Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami,but he couldn't help but worry for trudged to a stop.

"This were we stop?"he asked.

"....Isn't that kind of obvious?"Bob asked him as he pulled the door open,as he did he was called,"You go in,I got to help with something."

In reply Aaron nodded is head.

"Um,"Bob said,catching the raven's attention,"Jordan is kind of judgemental,Shun can surprise people a lot,and Dan is....Well,he acts like he's five."

"I got it,"Aaron put his hand up as he turned away coolly,then tripped over...."Ow,what was that?"

'Real smooth.'Aaron thought while sweat dropping anime style.

"You tripped over my Iguanna!"A brunette garbe mostly in red came yelling,picking the Iguana up,"Who are you?!"

"Uh...My name is Aaron Sanders,I'm sort of replacing Klaus,"he replied,"And you?"

"I'm Daniel Kuso,but call me this is my Iguana, talks to me."

Aaron walked past him,"Okay,I'm just going to sit here and...not make eye contact."He said."Darn,this is lumpy."

"That's where Klaus puts his pictures of himself."Dan said,"Klaus can be okay sometimes and others he's....well,Klaus."Then he asked,"Hey,want anything to drink."

"Not thirsty!"He replied as he took several pictures with a man with grayish hair and emerald eyes out of the sofa and...threw them on the floor.

"Mrph,"My bags said,"Mph miph mrhp?"

"Did your bags just talk?"Dan asked.

" get out of them,"Aaron said tiredly,"Or I'm going to make you get out."

"That a threat?"She asked unzipping the zipper from the inside,"'cause you know how well I deal with those!"She pumped her fist in the air to demonstrate something,but then she got distracted,"SHUN!!!"

At that she leaped to hug(coughglompcough)Shun but ended up hugging a cactus as Shun dodged it.

"Why's it always a cactus?"She asked no one in particular,"Why can't it ever be a sandwich or a pillow?"

"Who are you?"Shun asked.

Angel quickly got up from the cactus and saluted,"I'm Angel Sanders and that's Aaron Sanders,and I...ooh,what's in that thing!?"She said opening a circarpigous*****and screamed as she saw a dude in there.

"Hey,I was sleeping."Another brunette,this one with more greenish eyes,said,"Hello,Mrs-?"

"Back off pal,that's my sister."Aaron said protectively.

"Cool it,Air,he's just kidding,"Angel said,"You can call me Ange."

As he opened his mouth,Aaron gave a glare,"Don't even think about it."

He whispered into Angel's ear,"He's sooooo...."

"I know."She replied like she knew what he was going to say.

"I can hear you."Aaron jumped in between them and whispered.

Bob came in,thank goodness******,and said,"What are you doing know what,I don't care,.Denber would like to see you,Aaron."

"?Where have I heard that name before?"I silently wondered to myself.

"Well,he's only a famous producer."Bob said.

**To be Continued....**

* * *

**Yeah,short,I know I'm not funny and it isn't thebest,I'm a noob writer who rather give a poor attempt at humour and run around on sugar hype,you do the math cause I'm no good poor attempted humour :D**

**I'm making so many people mad right now,but it's okay,I do that all the time ^_^**

**...Sanders isn't our last name and flames are a waste of your times,usually I just read them,call you lifeless,call myself lifeless,wonder why I don't have a job yet,and then forget what you said and never go back to read or I have Icecream and I forget, goes my poor attempted humor again!**

***Seriously,how do you spell that?!**

****If he didn't I would write about that for hours.**

**.....I need to work on my grammar T_T**

**Before you flame me,I know:Stupid,Pointless,yadayadayda,grammar,puncutuation,spelling,and the point is you for your valuable flame,,lookie,I just flamed I want to know is what the grammar probs were,where the spelling probs are,and for you to be patient cause I have to get into it and get past me indroducing the to end this torturing AN.**


End file.
